A Delicate Flame
by angiskuldy
Summary: Post 2x04 The Crocodile, menciones a otros capítulos. Rumbelle ! OneShot, Au Romance


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de muchos menos míos...*suspiro* Derechos de OUAT, Disney, Hermanos Grimm...por dónde empezar?

Pairing: Rumbelle (Rumpelstiltskin/ Belle)

Tipo: Romance, Humor

Ratking: T

Location: Menciones a: Skin deep, A land without magic y Broken. Post The Crocodile (2x04)

**A Delicate Flame **

- Eres un monstruo Rumpelstiltskin. -respondió el padre de Bella al ver el retrato de su hija en el papel que el hombrecillo le mostraba y en el cual rezaban las palabras "se busca"- Nunca debí haber permitido que fuera contigo.

Rumpelstiltskin agachó la cabeza y apretó su bastón, quedando así sus nudillos blancos. Calmando su ira por esas palabras al recordar que sin Bella a su lado todo carecía de importancia, o casi todo. La había recuperado y ahora volvía a irse de su lado. Salió de la floristería del señor French y fue en busca del señor Nolan. Él podría ayudarle.

_Flashback_-

_En algún remoto lugar del bosque encantado, un caballero intentaba encontrar a su amada princesa. Y esa angustia fue percibida por alguien a quien llamaban El Oscuro. No por ello captaba las más grandes miserias e infortunios, sino que cuándo el temor formaba un deseo tan grande como para ser presentido, él se aparecía. Aunque claro, pronunciar su nombre era la medida más rápida en algunos casos. _

_- Qué tenemos aquí? -dijo con voz aguda y divertida mientras el príncipe se giraba asombrado al verlo- Un príncipe sin princesa? -sonrió y sus labios se torcieron-. Veo que necesitáis ayuda._

_- Quién lo dice? _

_- Oh, perdón! Dónde están mis modales...-hizo una pequeña reverencia- Rumpelstiltskin, príncipe._

_- Ya nos conocemos._

_- Sí...-se paseó haciendo gestos al rededor del príncipe- Veo que os acordáis de mi, joven pastor. Y que necesitáis una vez más, mi ayuda para encontrar algo que se os ha...perdido?_

_- Por qué?_

_- Por algo a cambio, claro está. -sonrió de nuevo maliciosamente-._

_- Y por qué queréis ayudarme? Qué sabes tú de amor?_

_- No tan poco como creéis._

_- Tú? Estuviste enamorado?_

_Rumpelstiltskin disimuló sus sentimientos intentando sonreír torpemente y haciendo aspavientos con las manos y brazos. _

_- Fue un pequeño rayo de luz en un abismo de oscuridad... -el príncipe abrió los ojos asombrado-._

_Fin flashback-_

Gold fue en busca de Bella por las calles hasta llegar a la comisaría.

Encantador se giró en la silla que ocupaba por el momento y vio a Gold algo atareado, con la mirada se entendieron y salieron a la calle.

- Es ella...?Creí que habías dicho que había muerto. -mirando el retrato de Bella-.

- Es lo que me dijeron. -Quiso retorcer el pescuezo a Regina por eso y apretó la mandíbula- Pero está aquí.

- Y por qué se ha ido? Estaba contigo?

- Sí...

- Qué ha pasado?

- Nada.

- Gold será mejor que aprendas a ser sincero si quieres que no vuelva a irse.

Rumpelstiltskin meditó esas palabras. Mantener su palabra en un trato era lo que mejor sabía hacer, pero la sinceridad a veces era algo con lo que jugaba y le daba el rumbo que más le convenía. Perdió a Bae por miedo a perder el poder, y después a Bella por lo mismo.

- Me vio haciendo magia...sólo era un hechizo sin importancia.

Pero en su interior, sabía que debía haber sido sincero con ella. Y que la próxima vez le contaría todo.

- Entonces...creo que será mejor que alguien nos ayude a rastrear. Aunque no sé quién estará dispuesto a ayudarte a ti.

_Flashback-_

_- Bella, solo es una taza..._ _- Y con esas palabras empezó todo-._

_Sus grandes ojos dorados miraron a_ _aquella joven asustadiza recoger la taza del suelo en su castillo. Pudo ver en aquel momento que aquella joven de increíble belleza, era bondadosa y algo dentro de él se encendió. Una pequeña llama, imposible de reavivar; volvía a sentir el calor._

_Bella limpió el castillo oscuro e hizo todo cuanto Rumpelstiltskin le ordenaba. Y con el paso de los días, ambos se dieron cuenta de que una criada nunca hablaría tanto con su amo ni viceversa. Algo les había empezado a unir. Bella mostraba interés en alguien como él, y eso no era nada normal._

_Mientras él utilizaba su rueca, ella empezó a quejarse en voz baja. _

_- Ocurre algo?_

_- No. Bueno...-agachó la mirada- Verás...es que...es el tercer día que uso este vestido y no es el mejor para hacer estas cosas...-agitó un trapo lleno de polvo con su vestido dorado-._

_- Ya veo...-dejó el hilo y se levantó empezando a acercarse-._

_- Tienes telas? Podría hacerme un vestido para...limpiar._

_- No será necesario, querida. -levantó su mano y un humo de color rojo escarlata la empezó a cubrir de pies a cabeza, después, la mirada sorprendida de Bella se miró de arriba abajo-._

_- Vaya...-un sencillo vestido azul y blanco había aparecido de la nada- Dónde ha ido a parar el otro? -Rumpelstiltskin dejó escapar una carcajada infantil- Está en tus aposentos._

_- Oh. Gracias...-cogió el vestido por la falda y sonrió- Me gusta._

_- De nada -los dos se miraron durante un rato y agitando las cabezas, ambos volvieron a lo suyo-._

_No fue hasta pasadas unas semanas, cuando Bella encontró ropajes de niño pequeño, y varias dudas aparecieron en su mente._

_- Qué le pasó a tu familia? -le preguntó con voz dulce y calmada de espaldas a él-._

_Rumpelstiltskin dejó de usar la rueca y su corazón se alteró. Se levantó y se situó detrás de ella. Dejando ir el aire que contenía intentó tranquilizarse y la cogió de la cintura, como tantas otras veces se permitía hacer. _

_- Lo que pasó es que...soy un hombre difícil de amar. _

_Bella notó un escalofrío al tenerle tan cerca. Sus palabras habían sido susurradas en su oído y su nariz había rozado su pelo unos segundos. Pero no iba a darse por vencida. Quería conocer más a ese hombre, cada día, le quería más...por irremediable que fuese._

_- No creo que sea así. _

_- Lo es. _

_- Qué le pasó a tu hijo?_

_- Demasiadas preguntas no crees, querida? -se apartó de ella y Bella se giró a mirarle-._

_- Por que no vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín? Hay mucha nieve..._

_- Por que quieres salir con una bestia como yo?_

_- Por que no quiero que pienses que huiré si voy yo sola -sonrió-._

_Rumpelstiltskin la miró sabiendo que aquella pequeña llama ya empezaba a tener vida propia en su interior._

_- Está bien._

_Fin flashback-_

- Vamos Ruby, si sabes algo de su paradero...hazlo por mi. -Ruby miró a Gold pero al fin aceptó ayudarles-.

- No parecía muy contenta cuando estuvo aquí...-Gold agachó la cabeza- Creo que fue a la Librería, vamos.

Salieron de la cafetería y Ruby puso en práctica su don de rastreadora. Llegaron a la floristería de su padre y perdió el rastro.

- Lo siento...las flores...

- Es la floristería de su padre -explicó Gold y se temió lo peor- Antes estuve aquí pero no sabía nada de ella. No hace falta decir que él también me odia, no? -les miró a ambos inpasivo-.

Nolan entró en la tienda seguido de Ruby y Goldy el señor French apareció de nuevo.

_Flashback-_

_Bella lo había besado, y él había correspondido. Pero aquello era precisamente lo que le arrebataría el poder. La reina la había puesto en su contra y él la había encerrado para después liberarla. Y negando lo que en su interior ardía, dejó que el desprecio saliera por su boca._

_- Mi poder es más importante que tú._

_- No. No lo es. Solo que no crees que alguien pueda llegar a amarte. Y te arrepentirás. Siempre. Tan solo tendrás un corazón roto y una taza desportillada. _

_Y esa fue la última vez que vio esos preciosos ojos azules posarse en él. Y en ese momento la llama se fue apagando de nuevo. _

_Meses después Regina le confesó la suerte de Bella. Había muerto y él no lo había podido impedir. Su corazón se rompió y conservó por siempre una taza despotillada._

_Fin flashback-_

- Dónde está Bella? -el señor French miraba a la concurrencia en su tienda-. Sé que ha estado aquí.

- Ya no.

- Qué le has hecho? Qué has hecho con ella?

- Cálmate Gold. -Encantador se puso en medio y salió de la tienda con el florista, seguido de los otros-. Díganos dónde está.

- Lejos de este monstruo. -miró a Gold- Se enamoró de ti. De ti bestia! Lo sabías no?

Gold cogió a French por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra su furgoneta.

- Dime dónde está! -Nolan lo apartó para que le dejara hablar-.

- En un sitio donde por fin se olvidará de ti. -tras dos segundos Gold habló-.

- Va a cruzar el límite de la ciudad!

_Flashback-_

_- Es usted el señor Gold? -una joven voz preguntó-._

_- Lo siento pero la tienda está cerrada...-al girarse su corazón se alteró como hacía tiempo no creía recordar. Podía ser posible? Era Bella...y estaba viva-._

_- Lo siento es solo que...me dijeron que usted me ayudaría. Y que le dijera que Regina me encerró._

_La ira quiso apoderarse de nuevo de cada parte de su ser, pero el sentimiento que estaba sintiendo al verla de nuevo frente a él era demasiado sobrecogedora._

_- Bella? Eres tú? -ella frunció el ceño mientras Gold apretó su hombro-._

_Y desde aquel preciso momento, supo que no se permitiría perderla de nuevo._

_Trajo magia a Storybrooke, y la maldición se rompió. Ella se acordó de quien era y de quien era él, y aún así le dijo que lo amaba. _

_Rumpelstiltskin sonrió de pura felicidad mientras besó sus labios con igual profundidad._

_Fin flashback-_

Llegaron a las minas justo antes de que Bella, encadenada a una vagoneta, fuera conducida hasta los límites de Storybrooke y fuera condenada nuevamente a perder la memoria. Una fuerte tracción la había impulsado hacia atrás salvándola de ese nefasto final. Al girar su mirada mientras se acercaba al punto de partida, vio a Rumpelstiltskin. Su magia la había salvado, pero aún así, no podía confiar en él si él era incapaz de dejarla entrar de lleno en su corazón. Nolan la ayudó a salir y Gold se quedó estático con la mirada preocupada. Bella se dio cuenta y por eso, su mirada se enterneció un poco.

- Bella? Estás bien...?

- Eh. Sí. Estoy bien...-agachó un poco la mirada y miró con rencor a su padre-.

- Sabes quien soy?

Bella sonrió de lado, sabiendo que temía que hubiese perdido la memoria.

- Sí..Rumpelstiltskin, lo sé...-él fue a abrazarla, inseguro y ella correspondió, pero finalmente se separó-. Pero esto no cambia nada...-miró de reojo a su padre-.

- Ven conmigo Bella...-señaló su padre-.

- Contigo? Después de lo que has hecho? De atarme a una vagoneta para que me olvidara de él? -señaló a Gold-. Eso no te hace mejor persona no crees? Si alguno de vosotros -les señaló mientras se dirigía a la salida- Me hubiera escuchado, y entender qué es lo que quería...Nada de esto estaría pasando. Os querría a ambos. -se fue entristecida-.

Abandonaron las minas casi sin mediar palabra, tan solo miradas de ira entre French y Gold.

A la salida, Nolan le agarró del brazo y se despidió de Ruby, haciendo entender que quería hablar con Gold.

Éste le miraba interrogante al ver que no dejaba que se fuera.

- Y bien?

- Creo que te interesa escucharme.

- Ahora que Bella está bien, ya sabe...el tiempo es oro. -Encantador suspiró y le soltó-. Sé que somos algo diferentes a la hora de pensar en los actos que hacemos. Tú me ayudaste unas cuantas veces en el pasado y siempre me dio resultado. Me gustaría hacer lo mismo por ti, y aunque yo no tengo...poderes. -Gold hizo una de sus perspicaces sonrisas- Sé qué es lo que te uniría a Bella.

- Y qué podría eso ser?

- Tienes que hablar desde el corazón. Aunque eso signifique mostrar tus sentimientos. Tus angustías de las que no estás orgulloso, de tus penas. Compartir algo con la persona a la que quieres. Se trata de escuchar. Y creo que eso no lo has hecho.

La mirada de Gold se había abierto algo más de lo normal a medida que hablaba.

- Pero yo digo la verdad.

- Tu juegas con las palabras, como con tus tratos. O me equivoco? -tras un silencio que creyó comprender, Nolan le estrechó el hombro- Sé sincero.

Con eso empezó también a alejarse, dejando a Gold, meditativo y reclinado en su bastón.

Al día siguiente, Bella entró por primera vez en "su" librería, si las llaves que habían dejado para ella era algún mensaje. Pensó en Rumpelstiltskin al momento y no se equivocó, pues entre las sombras, ahí estaba él.

- Has sido tú, verdad? Por qué..?

- Quería hacer un buen regalo-sonrió acercándose a la luz-.

- Y crees que así cambiaré de opinión?

- No...-se puso serio- Bella, quiero decirte algo. Quiero ser sincero contigo. -Bella tragó saliva y se acercó también a la luz-. Tienes razón. Soy un cobarde, por eso perdí a mi hijo. Bealfire. Y a su madre. La magia se ha convertido en una penitencia de la que no me puedo librar. He perdido tanto Bella...que no quiero perderte a ti también. -rozó su mejilla con sus finos dedos y Bella sintió un escalofrío-.

- Pero...por qué has traído de nuevo la magia? Podías haber sido un hombre nuevo.

- Lo fui...no tenía poderes.

- Entonces...?

- Por que aún soy un cobarde. He esperado 28 años para que la maldición se rompiera, y así poder salir de aquí en busca de mi hijo, pero si salgo, perderé la memoria y no sabré a quién buscar.

- También le olvidarás a él...-comprendió Bella-.

- Necesito la magia para buscar una solución Bella. Reencontrarme con mi hijo. Y no olvidarme nunca de ti...-cogió su mano entre la suya mientras con la otra se apoyaba en su bastón-. No quiero perderte de nuevo. Adiós Bella. -se giró y empezó a andar en dirección a la salida-.

- Rumpelstiltskin, espera! -éste se giró con los ojos aquosos-.

- Sí?

- Alguna vez has...comido una hamburguesa? -Gold sonrió-.

- Claro.

- Bueno...yo no. Y he oído que las de la Abuelita son las mejores...podríamos...ir juntos algún día? -se puso nerviosa y su bella se había erizado por los sentimientos que en aquel momento corrían por sus venas, sus ojos azules, igual de acuosos que los de él-.

- Me encantaría -dijo intentando que su voz no se quebrara del todo e hizo una última sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta-.

_Flashback-_

_Creía haberse vengado de Regina enviando a aquel espectro, pero ella estaba a salvo y Bella había salido de la tienda enfadada por su uso incorrecto de la magia. La magia siempre conlleva un precio...Pero Bella entró a última hora de la tarde en la tienda para su sorpresa._

_- Creí que no querías verme..._

_- He ido a dar un paseo...pero estaba preocupada. -miró a su lado e incrédula le miró y cogió delicada la taza solitaria- Todavía la tienes...? -su pequeña alegría hizo sonreír a Gold y la miró directamente mientras se levantaba-. Mi taza desportillada. _

_Gold se la cogió de las manos y la llevó a su corazón._

_- Esto...es lo que me recordaba a ti. Hay muchas cosas en mi tienda...pero esto es lo que más aprecio. Y ahora debes irte. -dijo controlando el ritmo de su corazón-._

_- Qué? Por qué? -dijo ella sin entender-._

_- Por qué aunque esperas algo de mi, sigo siendo un monstruo._

_Bella le miró calmada y sonrió de lado. Puso sus manos en sus hombros y se acercó a él._

_- No lo ves? Por eso mismo he de quedarme. -le sonrió y Gold miró asombrado sus manos acariciar sus hombros-._

_Bella acortó la distancia y le besó dulcemente, Rumpelstiltskin obviamente correspondió._

_Su beso se alargó hasta que su lengua pidió permiso. La noche anterior, tan solo habían dormido abrazados el uno junto al otro, pero esta noche podría ser diferente._

_Las manos de Bella se aferraron detrás de nuca en un abrazado que hizo que su cuerpo se rozara todo lo posible al cuerpo de Gold. Beso ininterrumpido al cual algunos sonidos empezaron a inundar la trastienda. _

_Fin flashback-_

Aquella misma noche, Bella salió en busca de la casa de Gold.

Sabía que podría no ser la mejor de las decisiones, después de haber sido ella la que lo había dejado. Pero no podía olvidarse de él. No quería hacerlo. Llamó a la puerta y a los pocos segundos la luz del porche se encendió. Al otro lado, Gold ataviado como de costumbre con su traje y corbata, abrió la puerta y abrió los ojos.

- Bella, estás bien? -de nuevo ese tono de preocupación que alentaba a la joven-.

- Sí -sonrió- Puedo entrar?

- Claro...-se hizo a un lado y cerró tras ella- Quieres un té...?

- No, estoy bien.

- Pasa algo? -empezaba a ponerse nervioso-.

- Lo que pasa es que...no eres un hombre difícil de amar Rumpelstiltskin y estoy aquí para demostrártelo.

La mirada de Gold se perdió en ella y juntó las cejas al ver que su Bella le envolvía con sus suaves brazos y le besaba apasionadamente, recordando así, la primera y única noche que habían pasado juntos.

- Estás segura? -repuso apartándose un poco-.

- Te quiero Rumpelstiltskin. Hace mucho me enseñaron que cuando hay algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, nunca te das por vencido.

La enigmática sonrisa de satisfacción del hombre le condujo a besar con temor de nuevo sus labios. Y Bella, firme a sus palabras volvió a estrechar su cuerpo contra el suyo y a besarle sin reparos.

Sus besos y sus caricias los condujeron hasta la habitación más cercana, la que lo fue su primera noche. Ávidas manos deshaciendo cada botón, liberando cada fracción de cuerpo.

- Te amo Bella. -susurró Rumpelstiltskin- Por ver siempre lo mejor de mi. Por darme lo que nadie me dio...

Sus lenguas hicieron el resto, mientras sus besos siguieron su camino hacia todas partes. Los gemidos les acompañaron hasta varias horas después.

A la mañana siguiente...

- Buenos días. -Gold decidió quedarse en la cama hasta verla despertar y dejar la magia de lado un tiempo- Quieres una hamburguesa para desayunar?

Bella sonrió y se desperezó a su lado, acariciando su pierna con la suya y besándola con ternura en los labios.

- Me muero por una.

- Eso nunca querida. -ambos sonrieron y empezaron a ver un camino en el cual ambos podían formar parte-.

The End

Review? :)

Nota: Espero que os haya gustado! Algunas me conocéis por fanfics de HP, y os he de decir que estoy viciada a un nuevo fandom: Once Upon A Time. Os la recomiendo! Bella y Rumpel me recordaron bastante a Snape y Granger... :p

Saludos!


End file.
